


Sanvers at JP

by chestnut0407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut0407/pseuds/chestnut0407
Summary: Alex and Maggie decide to go to Tokyo for their vacation.





	Sanvers at JP

雖然Maggie之前嚷嚷者著要去韓國吃蟲蟲大餐，主導計畫這次週年旅行的Alex卻把眼光放在隔壁的日本上。必竟對個玩任天堂遊戲和寶可夢長大的人而言，日本也算個技客的聖地。

利用這次兩人難得排休又重疊的復活節長假，Alex訂了雙人機票到東京展開五天四夜的旅行。

　　「會有素食嗎？」出發前Alex戴著眼鏡翻看trip advisor 的論壇。

　　一旁的Maggie 伸手準備關床頭燈：「聽說很多東西都是用柴魚高湯做的，除非去寺廟，很難找到全素的食物。別再看了，明天一早的飛機呢，到時候再說吧！沒有素的也沒關係。」

\--

抵達東京新宿商務旅館時，已經是那邊的晚上，相較於在飛機上乖乖把頭躺在Alex腿上一路睡到東京的Maggie ，太興奮忍不住就看了好幾部電影的Alex簡直累壞（但哪個拉子能對《水底情深》的啞女說不呢，特別是她還是《指匠情挑》的侍女時。）

　　「就簡單吃個拉麵吧！Yelp 說這附近有個拉麵街呢！」Maggie 提議。

　　「我好睏，不想動。」Alex像是在撒嬌一般。「而且我的大腿在飛機上都被你躺麻了，需要按摩。」

於是等到「按摩」完，要走出去吃東西時又更晚了。正好搭上深夜的居酒屋時間。Maggie 便跟著美食App 的建議，帶Alex去居酒屋小街吃肉串喝酒。

　　「妳老闆知道他的手下愛將肯好好休假有沒有很慶幸？」Maggie 邊吃烤筍子、香菇。

　　「John聽到我終於要使用我已經累積五年的假時，都快感動死了。」塞滿嘴的肉Alex突然又想到：「但他叫我少喝一點。」

　　Maggie 聽到抬眉毛看向Alex已經喝掉的第五杯啤酒。  
　　「喝酒不是解決問題的方法，但還是有幫助嘛！」Alex試圖辯護。「況且有人剛剛耗掉我好多的熱量。」

　　「咳！」Maggie 臉紅想著剛剛按摩按著就……。「這就最後一杯了，我怕你等下會對歌舞伎町的小姐們傻笑，我會氣到把妳丟在路邊。」

\--

隔天第一個景點是淺草寺，Maggie雖然平常習慣擺出成熟、堅強的樣子，但Alex知道她其實很喜歡可愛小小的東西，包括裝飾、動物等等。就跟Maggie 一樣，又小隻又可愛的。

　　「誰小隻！收回這句話不然Danvers 妳晚上會後悔。」Alex想到她講了Maggie 很小隻很可愛後，Maggie 這樣回，那天晚上還真的很後悔。

於是這次Alex學乖了，知道要講也要修飾。在仲間世通挑了個又小又可愛的狐狸陶瓷裝飾要送給Maggie 。「這讓我想到妳。」

　　「我讓你想到《小王子》裡的狐狸嗎？」Maggie 歪頭露出酒窩笑。

　　「對對。」Alex趕緊回答。

成功扳回一城。

\--

再來的秋葉原就純粹是Alex 私心安排的行程了。

　　「難道妳小時候都沒有禮拜六早上爬起來看卡通的回憶嗎！」Alex不可置信的地問Maggie ，手上好幾樣讓她猶豫不決的玩具。

　　「不是所有的小孩禮拜六早上起來都可以看卡通，特別是在傳統中西部的小鎮裡，女孩子要負責幫忙家務啊。」Maggie有些無奈的搖搖頭。「Winn 如果知道妳其實跟他一樣宅一定很興奮。」

　　「Winn絕對不可以知道這件事。」Alex正色向Maggie 強調，在痛苦的抉擇後終於放下許多玩具，挑出其中一樣。

　　Maggie 掏腰包幫Alex買了皮卡丘的公仔。

\--

這次的東京之旅最讓Maggie 驚艷的，要說除了比美國還要好吃一百倍的壽司之外，Maggie 私心覺得日本的衛浴設備實在貼心到了驚人的地步。

　　「我覺得我再也回不去了。」Maggie評論。

　　「什麼？」Alex 在思考最後一天應該去澀谷還是原宿，埋首於旅遊書中，聽到Maggie突然的一句話嚇得抬頭。

　　「我覺得我再也不能接受上廁所沒有音樂，馬桶不能沖屁股跟烘乾這件事了。」Maggie 解釋。「我們回家第一件事就是裝個免治馬桶座位。」

至於會唱歌的廁所這件事，Alex也想好了解決方法。

　　「不如就我唱給你聽吧！」Alex提議。

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after Chyler said she imagine Alex would be at Japan if not at Clexacon.


End file.
